


A chat with the King

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Nervous, Stress, Stuttering, Suicidal Thoughts, lying, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: When the King visits the Royal Scientist one day, they have a talk, but not just about work





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot! I'm sorry that it's out of schedule, but I was really busy with school.  
> Whelp, I hope you'll like this one!

The Royal Scientist, Dr Alphys, was sitting at her desk, watching different locations through the camera's she and Undyne placed on some hidden spots, when she heard a knock on the door. She got to her feet and hesitantly walked to the metallic door.

 _Who would that be?_ Alphys thought to herself as she walked towards the door.  _Undyne is doing her patrol, and no one else comes here except..._ Alphys's eyes widened.  _The families. Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no, oh--_

"Doctor?" A deep, low voice called from outside. "Are you in there?" 

King Asgore. 

"U-uhm, y-y-yes, hold o-on, sir!" Alphys quickly opened the door and looked up at the King. 

"E-er, h-hello?" Alphys said. The King smiled. 

"Howdy, doctor! I came to check up on your work!" King Asgore said, and Alphys nodded and stepped aside for the King, who walked in. Alphys closed the door and looked at the King, her hands tangling in front of her. 

The King turned to her. "So, what have you been working on?" He asked, his voice cheerfully as always. Alphys managed to smile a little. 

"U-uhm, I-I... uh.." Alphys mentally scolded herself. She hadn't done anything for the King. Well, she had done one thing... messing up...  She messed up everything. She couldn't tell the King about her failed experiments, she'd lose her job if she did so. But if she told him she'd done nothing the last few weeks, she'd be fired, too.

"You...?" The King said. Alphys snapped out of her reverie, and forgot to actually answer the question the King asked. 

"U-uhm, sorry, I.. haven't... I haven't been really working on something...I-I did work on a new update for Mettaton!" Alphys bit her lip. "I-I'm really sorry King Asgore I-I--," Alphys rambled, but the King held up his paw and shook it a little, gesturing Alphys to stop talking, who blushed and bit her lip, hard, looking to her feet a little. 

She jumped a bit when she felt a paw on her shoulder, and she looked up at the King. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it." He assured the Scientist, who looked at him, a little confusing in her eyes. The King chuckled. 

"You don't have to overwork yourself, doctor." The King said, and Alphys let out a small sigh of relief. "Though I'd like to see Mettaton when he's done." Alphys smiled a little at the words and nodded. 

"O-of course, sir. D-definitely!" She said, and the King nodded. 

"I also need to talk to you about something else..." He said, his lips slightly twitching downwards. Alphys didn't like the sudden change in the atmosphere, but nodded anyway.

"Uhm, o-okay." Alphys answered. Asgore sat down on a chair, and Alphys sat in front of him. The King sighed. 

"I've heard that you met someone at the Dumps, a few weeks ago." Asgore said, and he held in a chuckle when he saw a blush creeping on Alphys's cheeks. She met his look and realized she was blushing. So, trying to hide it hastily, she nodded. 

"Y-yes, Captain Undyne!" Alphys said, and Asgore nodded. 

"Indeed. I'm happy you two are good friends." He took a deep breath. "But, Alphys," that got Alphys's attention. He only used her full name when he was serious, so Alphys got a little nervous. "She told me you were standing on the edge of the Abyss..."

 _Shit..._ Alphys thought to herself. The Scientist nodded, avoiding the King's look. 

"You were standing there for the same reasons you had when I found you that day, didn't you?" Asgore asked her in a soft voice. Alphys felt her stomach knot. She didn't want to worry and bother people. So, she did what she often did. Lying. 

"I-I didn't! I, I was just... I was just th-thinking of theories, a-a-and--,"

" _Alphys,_ " Asgore said, his tone sharp, and Alphys shut up, blushing because she was caught that easily, and feeling ashamed of herself for trying to lie her way out. 

"Please, don't lie to me. You were, weren't you?" Asgore asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from the Scientist, herself. 

When Alphys nodded, Asgore frowned a little. "Alphys, I told you this already so many times... Whenever you feel that way, come to me and talk to me. Let me help you... Please..." Asgore said, and Alphys looked up at him, thinking back about that day. 

* * *

 She had checked her mail, and in return for her applications, she had only gotten rejection letters. It made her feel she wasn't good enough. Unqualified and not worth a job. She'd broken down. She had no friends or family, no money, she was running out of food, and she didn't have a job. When she had calmed down, she got in a cab and told the driver to drop her off at Waterfalls without thinking. Before she realized it, she stood at the edge of the Abyss. A moment of shock hit her, but then she thought about what brought her there... She had come there often before, but for different reasons. She thought about everything she had done wrong in her life. She messed everything up. From the moment she graduated, she started messing up. From mistake to mistake... She didn't have a reason to live anymore. She was just an useless SOUL. On that thought, she took a deep breath and jumped-- 

\--only to be yanked back by her shirt and hold by two strong arms.

She starting sobbing, then, choking on her tears when she tried to apologize, to say that she regretted it... And the person stayed at her side. They comforted her. When she looked up and realized that  _the King of the monsters_ had saved  _her_ , she panicked, more shame filling her. But the King stayed by her side, reassuring her it was okay, that she didn't have to worry and apologize to him. At one point, she even tried to run away, and hide, but the King held her in place, knowing that if he'd let her go, she'd be gone. When she had calmed down a bit, they talked. The moment Alphys told her him her name, the King realized something. He had heard a lot about her. About her knowledge, how much she had worked, and how much she wanted to be a scientist. Back then, his Royal Scientist, Dr W.D Gaster, had asked for a lab assistent. Asgore had hired someone to look for promising grades, and her file had topped them all. But he hadn't called her yet, though he was about to when he would come back from the Blook farm. He was carrying a bucket of snails when he saw Alphys standing at the Abyss. He didn't know who it was, but he recognized that look, and when he saw her move closer to the edge, he dropped the bucket and ran to her, managing just in time to grab her by her shirt. 

He had offered her a job as the Royal Lab Assistent. At first, she thought she had misheard him, until he repeated the offer, and Alphys's eyes widened, her mind racing with thoughts. She had asked why, and Asgore told her, "Because, Dr Alphys, I see you need it, and I know you won't dissapoint me. So, do you accept the offer?" When Alphys nodded shakily, the King smiled wider, patting her shoulder.

Alphys had worked together with W.D Gaster and sans in the Lab. A few months later, Dr W.D Gaster had fallen in the Core, and sans had stopped working in the Lab a few weeks after the accident. And Alphys realized that, from that moment, she had to take responsibility for everything. 

Everything had gone well for a year or two, and she had built Mettaton to impress the King, and he was indeed impressed about Mettaton, and of course, about her other work, too. But one day, she made a mistake. A big one. A mistake she had to hide. She messed up, again. And that had brought her back to her old friend... 

The Abyss...

* * *

 She snapped out of her reverie, her claws shaking, now.

"Wh-why?" She blurted out. "Why do people even c-care. All I do is messing up and bother people." Alphys admitted, but Asgore shook his head. 

"No, you don't. People need you, even if you think they don't. You do have people who care about you, Alphys. And, you could never bother me. I'm always glad to help with things, and I'm always open to talk. So whenever you feel that way again, or when you need someone to talk to, just give me a call, and I'll do what I can to help you. I'm not just your boss, or the King, Alphys. I'm also your _friend._  Don't forget that." Alphys looked up at Asgore, and then words sank in, slipping past her walls of self loathe. After a few seconds, she nodded, taking in a shaky breath.

"O-okay, I won't..." she said, and Asgore nodded.

"Thank you," Asgore said, his voice calm. Alphys swallowed, looking at her lap. There were a few seconds of silence, before Asgore spoke up again. 

"Well, I should better go. " Asgore said, getting to his feet, as did Alphys. "It was nice to see you again, Doctor." Asgore said, and Alphys smiled a little. 

"It was n-nice to see you again, too, s-sir." Alphys said, and Asgore nodded in response. "A-and," Alphys added, "Th-thank you. F-for talking to me. A-about..." Alphys trailed off, and Asgore put a paw on her shoulder. 

"Anytime, Dr Alphys." And with that, Asgore squeezed Alphys's shoulder gently, before he left.

Alphys sighed, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes, before shoving her glasses back on her snout. She made herself a cup of ramen, before sitting back at her desk, claws already hovering over the keyboard as she got to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment with your opinion about it, tips or other things!


End file.
